The Other Kirk
by TrekkieInTheTardis42
Summary: Griffin Jerry Conway-Kirk is the younger half sister of James Kirk. Born eight years after Jim, this will be a collection of oneshots and small story arcs. Note: I've also published this on Wattpad, so if you see an identical story, nothing was stolen
1. Chapter 1

Griffin Jerry Conway-Kirk- Basic Character Description

-Born 7-13-2241 (Making her 8 years younger than Jim, and about Chekov's age

\- Assistant Science Officer on the Enterprise, and assistant CMO when it gets busy in the Med bay

"-Has chin-length light brown hair. The ends are usually dyed purple

-Her eyes are brown, though the left one has a splotch of blue on the side

-5'2


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This takes place in early June 2255**

This was finally it. After so much waiting, after so many years of hard work, Griffin Conway-Kirk was headed to Starfleet Academy!  
The letter had arrived yesterday afternoon. She was in her room reading, when she heard the mail truck pull up in front of the house and deposit the mail into the box.

Not bothering to put in her shoes she ran out her door, down the hall, down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the front door. She stopped to breath at the mail box and then pulled it open and rifled through the mail inside

.

It was mostly catalogues and a few assorted bills. As she reached the bottom, she began to feel the pang of disappointment that she usually got when she didn't find

the letter.

But wait! There was one more letter in the mailbox! Griffin crossed her fingers and pulled the letter out of the box and turned it over.

The return address read Starfleet Academy Selection Committee! Her heart skipped a few beats. She ripped open the letter and started to read.

 _Dear Miss Conway-Kirk,_ the letter began, _we regret to inform you,_

Wait a second, that didn't say regret, _we are delighted to inform you that..._

Griffin didn't read the rest. Griffin couldn't read the rest. The tears blurred her vision. All this work, all the summers spent studying to get ahead, this was it, the end result.

/\

Griffin thought of all as she sat on her bed in the attic bedroom of the old farmhouse the Conway-Kirk clan occupied. She had told herself that she had come up here to read, but all she could think about was the fact that on August 29th (Only 85 days from now) she would be boarding a transport at the shipyards and would fly to San Francisco, the home of Starfleet Academy.

What would she need to bring to the academy? She knew that uniforms were provided do she wouldn't need to bring too many clothes. And books. Lots of books.

 **A\N: I hope this wasn't too cringey of a first chapter. If you have any suggestions or see any big mistakes I need to fix, please message me about them!**


	3. Chapter 3

August 29th, 2255. It had finally arrived. That was a fact that made Griffin so excited she felt that she may burst. She had her three suitcases and backpack ready to go. She had consulted her mother about what she brought when she had gone off to the academy, during which she found out that yes, the academy does supply uniforms, you still want to bring street clothes for any out of school activities. On the matter of books, Winona Conway-Kirk had told her daughter that yes the Academy had a fully stocked library of both real paper books and electronic books you could download to your PAD, so no, you did not need to bring a years worth of books.

Besides several books and clothes, she had also packed her favorite pictures of her brother and parents, the posters of her favorite 21st-century movies and TV, and The ancient Walkman CD player she had saved from a thrift store.

A lot of the things that Griffin owned were from some thrift store or another. This wasn't because her family was poor, no. It was more to do with fact that Griffin was absolutely enthralled with American Culture from 1995 to 2020. The books, the movies, the TV, the idea of "memes", fandoms, the website called Tumblr. Even the music (though in her research, she had found that the songs from the 1970s-80s were the best). Of course the fact that the time period she was fascinated with was 220 years ago it was hard to find the books and fandom "merch" as it had been called was at some secondhand store. Her various comic books, old CDs, Doctor Who and Avengers posters, and even her black high tops.

Of course, all those items now resided in her suitcases, waiting to go to San Francisco.

For her last night in Iowa, her father, Frank Conway, had made her favorite meal, beef tacos. Her mom had gotten permission to spend a few days on earth to say goodbye to her daughter (She had been off world on the U.S.S. Nimoy for the last six months) Even Jim had put aside the quarrel he had with his step father to come see his mom and little sister.

/\

The shuttle was supposed to leave at 11:30. It was 10:30 now. Griffin's mom said that she'd take her, she also had to board a transport, but that would be going to the USS Nimoy, not San Francisco.

They arrived at the shipyards without incident. Griffin hugged her mom and said goodbye. She loaded her luggage into the storage compartments, and boarded the shuttle.

She found a seat on board, with a green-skinned Orion girl on one side, and a sullen human male on the other. The Orion said her name was Gaila and told Griffin that she would be studying starship engineering at the academy. As the shuttle there was a sound of southern drunken shouting from the front area of the shuttle and a blond man darting in. After a few minutes the pilot got both men seated and the shuttle was about to take off.

 _Wait! Was that Jim up there?_

 **A/N: I made it to a second chapter! Yippee! I promise that in the next few chapters, I'll start to introduce some of the other characters like Uhura, McCoy, Jim and Chekov. As before, if you have any advice whatsoever, please comment or message me!**


	4. Chapter 4

p data-p-id="3bd05cbbe4f4fceb2b3ec7d7c1263766"Getting off the shuttle, Griffin kept her gaze trained on the blonde man that had boarded minutes before takeoff. She swore that it was her older brother, but why would he be here in San Francisco? Almost every time she had seen their mother bring it up with him, he had made it clear that he did not want to follow in his late father's footsteps. The man wasn't turning around, so the only way to figure out if was in fact Jim Kirk, was if Griffin went up there and asked him herself./p  
p data-p-id="a8cd0e025d970b65b6fa7c0c46c6c403"With the fact that this could be a way that she could greatly embarrass herself within two minutes of actually being at the academy, she went up and tapped the man on the back./p  
p data-p-id="1d5d1cfe225d37e09b8a4516de09b118"The face of Jim Kirk turned around to see what was poking him, looking annoyed for a split second, and then broke into a grin once he saw Who it was. "Hey Griff! I had been wondering if I would run into you here."/p  
p data-p-id="ba0eb1c4513e026ec20f360f09c3ebc6"She nodded "What are you doing here? Last I checked Starfleet wasn't in your career plans."/p  
p data-p-id="79c9fcc08394a58abecfd18bde6e4420"He shrugged "People can change. Do you happen to know where the main building is? I still need to register for my classes."/p  
p data-p-id="be5e92a2fb07eca9ddb47700fb5da0ce"Griffin started to pull the campus map out from her backpack when a new voice chimed in, "Its over there" said the man that was walking next to Jim, while pointing at a tall building to the left. Griffin looked over at him. It was the same man who refused to sit in his seat back in Iowa./p  
p data-p-id="41397672d56c6af9816cb15c231574bf""Would you happen to know where the Roddenberry dorms are?" She asked him/p  
p data-p-id="f586a2d614ea2f6291e8d51c90113b3d""I don't know exactly, I got assigned to the Nichols dorms, but I'd assume they're over there," he said in a southern accent while pointing to a cluster of buildings ahead./p  
p data-p-id="73db5caa0eb5161d6ad253224ce41043"" Thanks!" She shouted as she ran off, dragging her bags behind her./p  
p data-p-id="9c6653e1e46054746f465ecda05b9cdb".../p  
p data-p-id="af9341480588402a837a3649d51002b4""336, 338, 340, Aha! There it is! Griffin said as she typed the code into the keypad on room number 342. Inside was a room, with two beds, two desks two closets and a bathroom. On the bed there sat a few bags and a blue-skinned Andorian woman./p  
p data-p-id="590c16e104c6b7c5a0a10d5e57ce234f""Hi!" Smiled the woman jumping off the bed "My names Shatharissa Sh'zitral, but you can call me Rissa for short. Nice to meet you!" She said sticking her hand out./p  
p data-p-id="a162f4a1f4ee1ff1c9212a9f27015ade""Griffin Conway-Kirk. Nice to meet you too," She said shaking Rissa's extended hand./p  
p data-p-id="64242822bc641c263c88b215c295aadd"Rissa grinned. "I had heard that an American teenager had been accepted into the Academy, but I assumed it was a 16 or 17 year old. You look like you're only 13!"/p  
p data-p-id="3b69af6c8e3c92d3daa5fabf5e1cc071""I'm 14, actually."/p  
p data-p-id="49733f526f8eee27a2e841b91fc3f324""Oh. I'm sorry. I waited for you to come to unpack. Will you be okay if I take this bed and put posters on the wall?"/p  
p data-p-id="6866f658b5105c4782924b57f8e04aeb""Of course. Will you be able to stand it if I put up a string of Christmas light gets around my headboard?" Rissa nodded. An hour later, the once barren dorm had been transformed into an actual room. Griffin's clothes, as well as the three provided uniforms were in the closet. Her books and school supplies were on the desk. The purple quilt that she had in her room in Iowa was on the bed, her Doctor Who and Avengers posters on the wall. Looking at the clock, she realized it was time for dinner./p  
p data-p-id="1c014263a5f0f4f2eb77699a0d6d7860""You want to come down to the mess hall with me?" Griffin called over to her roommate, of whom only the antennae were visible,. The rest of her seemed to be pushing a cardboard box under her bed./p  
p data-p-id="0334acb85e3e48efce025ae15acd36e0""No thank you. I still haOhve to unpack all of these boxes," Rissa said gesturing to the pile of boxes in the corner of the room. /p  
p data-p-id="691e1d847cdc632d999f959111a0b27f""Oh. Okay. I'll just go alone, no worries," Great. Here she was, about to go into a big room full not just of complete strangers, but of people that were at least six years older than her. Just great./p  
p data-p-id="f8b838fe463cbc9758549c6fa12326f8"strongA/N: I hope that wasn't too bad. Please make me aware of any mistakes you see. Thanks!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p 


End file.
